game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom War
Phantom War, later knows as Phantom War I '''or '''Phantom War V1, is the first installment in the Phantom War series developed by the .44 and W&W Industries in the year 2009. It is released for Microsoft Windows only. History TBA Singleplayer The singleplayer has an all new story. There are four difficulties, Recruit, Regular, Veteran and Suicide. The story is based on a 68th LANCER squad engaged with a Russian Ultranationalist group Zemya, neo-tsar terrorists, plotting to overthrow the stabilized Russian government. The player will take control of six main characters and may even choose which character they may play at certain times. There will also be some missions that you can't choose who you play as. There is a cooperative mode and players will pick a number from 6 digits and closest order gets to pick their character they play. Plot Singleplayer Levels Parenthesis are the playable characters *Setting the Stage - Prologue (Axis) *Duck Hunt - Wizard attempts to link up with Axis after the Stallion is shot down (Wizard) *Positive Reinforcement - Mitral regroups with Wizard and Axis. (Mitral) *Heat - Regroup with the rest of the squad. (Heatwave) *A Friend in Need - Investigate the distress call. (Axis, Heatwave/Domodova) *Exodus - Get the Russian civilians to safety. (Domodova) *55 knots - Gizmo and Katana must retake a captured Reaper drone by Brazilian Milita. (Gizmo, Katana) *Poltava - Assist the Russian army against Zemya in Severomorsk. (Axis, Wizard, Heatwave, Gizmo) *Retaliation - Hold off Zemya forces at Sevastopol until the Russians get the Poltava ''back online. (Axis, Wizard, Heatwave, Gizmo, Katana) *Just Around the Corner - Prevent Zemya from sparking a war between Russia and Ukraine. (Domodova) *Bad Apple - Infiltrate General Polevoi's headquarters. (Axis, Wizard, Heatwave, Katana) *True Colors - Capture Heidrich in his lab. (Axis, Wizard, Heatwave, Gizmo) *Breadbasket - Halt the Russian offensive with help from the Ukranians (Axis, Wizard, Gizmo) *Brains of the Op - Destroy the drone control center. (Domodova) Characters *Axis: Axis is the commander of the LANCER squad. Came from a long line of Charleston Citadel graduates. Specializes in command and general assault. Axis can start out with an Assault Rifle and a Launcher. *Wizard: Wizard is the team's sniper. Quiet in many situations and has a calm reassuring voice. Acts as second in command. Specializes in long range combat and sniping. Wizard can start out with a Sniper Rifle and Pistol. *Heatwave: Heatwave is the team's heavy weapons specialist. Former French Army who speaks little and lets actions do his talking. Although when he talks, it always lights up the team. Speaks with a thick french accent. Specializes in firepower and missile launchers. Heatwave can start out with a Light Machine Gun and a Launcher. *Mitral: Mitral is the team's medic. She is a former US Navy medic who gets more confident under pressure. She often acts as a "mother hen" to the team and is quick to discipline the others. Specializes in medical equipment. Mitral is the only character that can't be selected during any mission in singleplayer, in cooperative campaign, she can be selected as long as there are is one other player present. Although in Positive Reinforcement, she will be the default character. *Katana: Katana is the team's stealth and recon specialist. Prefers to work alone, but he can easily work with others as well. Easily irritated and short tempered. Specializes in stealth and recon. Katana can be armed with a silenced Submachine Gun and a silenced pistol. *Gizmo: Gizmo is the team's engineer. Very solid under pressure. Brilliant cryptanalyst and an excellent hacker. Specializes in sentries, drones and technology. Gizmo can be armed with an Assault Rifle, EMP pistol and a deployable sentry turret or assault drone. Multiplayer Multiplayer returns and will only feature traditional gamemodes and playlists. Gametypes *Deathmatch - Free for All. *Battle - Team Deathmatch *Control - 2 Teams fight for the control of 3 flags. *Destroy - Offensive and defensive team fight over the destruction of 2 bomb sites with no respawning. *Assault - 3 phases of capturing control zones. *Capture - Capture the Flag *Hardcore Mode - Minimal HUD and less health. Compatible with all gamemodes. Weapons The Weapons will utilize the weapon levels again. Players can select one primary weapon and upgrade it with 1 attachment and 1 modification, and one secondary weapon. Primary Weapons Assault Rifles *M4A1: (Automatic) ''"The M4A1 is an excellent starting weapon, offering a good damage, fire rate and low recoil. Various attachments allows the weapon to fill a variety of strategies." *M16A4: (Burst Fire) "A three round burst gives the M16A4 a more controlled shot. It does well in any range, but is best used as a moderate ranged battle rifle." *SCAR-H CQC: (Automatic) "With only a 20 round magazine, the SCAR-H CQC's slow fire rate is mitigated by its high damage and low recoil. Use wisely." *TAR-21: (Automatic) "IMI Tavor 21's high powered assault rifle returns with high power and a powerful punch. Multiple attachments can suit the weapon well." *AUG A5: (Automatic) "Steyr's AUG A5 offers the ultimate balance of power and speed. The weapon makes up in controllable recoil in place of its slower firing speed." *C8A1: (Burst Fire) "The C8A1 has the best accuracy that an assault rifle can offer. With the powerful burst fire and moderate recoil, range is the distant shooter's best friend. Try to avoid heavier combat, where it falls short." *AK-47: (Automatic) "While the AK-47 falls short at a distance, its raw firepower and durability make it a favorite for close and mid range combat. Clear sights make the weapon even better for strafing." *AR-H2: (Fictional Weapon) (Automatic) "Offering the latest edge in assault rifle design, the AR-H2's high statistics in nearly every category allows any variant of soldier a varied amount of success." Submachine Guns *MP5: *TDI Vector: *AUG PARA: *P90: *MP7A1: Light Machine Guns *L86 LSW: *M249 SPW: *Zastava M72: *VKP2: (Fictional Weapon) Shotguns *W1200: *M1014: *KSG: *Model 1887: Sniper Rifles *Barrett 50 cal: *M110 SASS: *AS50: U *HSR: (Fictional Weapon) Secondary Weapons Pistols *M9: *Five seveN: *.44 Magnum: *Mk. 23: *Desert Eagle: *EMP Pistol: Machine Pistols *MP5K: *MP9: *G18: *Kiparis: Launchers *Thumper: *Javelin: *Stinger: Weapon Modifications Only one modification can be on a weapon at a time. *Kick: Reduces recoil. Exclusive to all Assault rifles, Submachine guns, Light Machine guns, Sniper rifles and Shotguns. *Impact: More powerful bullet penetration. Exclusive to all Assault rifles, Submachine guns, Light Machine guns and Shotguns. *Range: Increases effective range. Exclusive to all Submachine guns and Shotguns. *Attachments: Two weapon attachments. Exclusive to all Assault rifles, Submachine guns, Light Machine guns, Sniper rifles and Shotguns except the Model 1887. *Focus: Reduces flinch when shot. Exclusive to all Assault rifles, Submachine guns, Light Machine guns and Sniper rifles. *Sweep: Faster movement when aiming down sights. Exclusive to all Assault Rifles, Submachine guns and Sniper Rifles. *Zoom: Gives the player increased zoom while aiming down sights. Exclusive to all Light Machine guns. *Speed: Increased movement speed. Exclusive to all Sniper rifles and Light Machine guns. *Melee: Increased melee speed. Exclusive to all Sniper rifles and shotguns. *Damage: Increased bullet damage. Exclusive to Shotguns. *Rapid Fire: Faster fire rate. Exclusive to all Submachine guns, Light Machine guns, C8A1 and makes the USAS 12 fully automatic. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight: Precision Red Dot *EOTech Holographic Sight: A holographic sight *ACOG Scope: An enhanced zoom ACOG scope *Thermal Scope: A scope that allows enemies to glow white hot unless they are using Low Profile Pro *Adjustable Scope: Changeable zoom for sniper scopes *Silencer: Invisible on radar when firing *Grenade Launcher: Undermounted grenade launcher *Masterkey: Undermounted 8 gauge shotgun *Extended Mags: Increases magazine capacity *Dual Mags: Two taped magazines for a quick first reload *Dual Wield: Hipfire two weapons, unable to aim down sights with this attachment *Composite Frame: Lighter weapon for faster movement Skills Players can choose one skill per tier. They can can then choose to upgrade one of those skills to the pro version per loadout. Tier 1 *Sleight of Hand: Quicker Reload. **Sleight of Hand Pro: Quicker knife recovery. Unlocked by getting 150 kills with Sleight of Hand. *Recon: Explosive will paint target on the minimap. **Recon Pro: Nonlethal bullets will paint the target on the minimap (Basically if the bullet fails to kill) Unlocked by painting 75 targets with explosives with Recon. *Low Profile: Invisible to enemy killstreaks. **Low Profile Pro: Removes enemy name. Unlocked by destroying 50 aircraft with Low Profile. *Staminia: Sprint for a longer distance. **Stamina Pro: No falling damage (Unless on death barriers) Unlocked bysprinting 10 miles with Stamina. *Scavenger: Resupply ammo and grenades on dead enemies. **Scavenger Pro: Extra magazines, multiplies killstreaks by 1.5x their original time unless destroyed. Unlocked by resupplying 100 times with Scavenger. Tier 2 *Blast Shield: Resistant to explosive damage. **Blast Shield Pro: Resistant to tactical greandes. Recon drone tagging will not flash the player but will still notify. Unlocked by surviving 20 explosions with Blast Shield. *Quickdraw: Fast sight aiming. **Quickdraw Pro: Quick equipment recovery. Unlocked by getting 150 kills aiming down sights with Quickdraw. *Hardline: Killstreaks require one less kill. **Hardline Pro: Every two assists count as a kill. Unlocked by earning 50 killstreaks with Hardline. *Cryptanalyst: Quicker objective capturing. **Cryptanalyst Pro: Able to hack into enemy equipment, sentries and SAM turrets to make them allied. Unlocked by capturing 25 objectives. *Overkill: Carry two primary weapons. **Overkill Pro: Attachments can be carried on both weapons, carry one extra lethal and tactical grenade. Unlocked by getting 150 kills with the second primary weapon with Overkill. Tier 3 *Steady Aim: More accurate hipfire. **Steady Aim Pro: Reduces weapon swaying. Unlocked by getting 100 hipfire kills with Steady Aim. *Sitrep: Detect enemy equipment. **Sitrep Pro: Invisible to portable radar and heartbeat sensors. Unlocked by destroying 25 devices with Sitrep. *Sharpshooter: Detect enemies at a long range. **Sharpshooter Pro: Increased breath hold. Unlocked by getting 100 longshot medals. *Vampire: Melee regenerates health. **Vampire Pro: Immune to Counter UAV and EMP. Unlocked by getting 50 knife kills with Vampire. *Dead Silence: Muffled footsteps. **Dead Silence Pro: Shows silenced firing guns on minimap. (They will be yellow dots) Unlocked by getting 50 close quarter medals using Dead Silence. Multiplayer Maps *Alleyway: LANCER vs Zemya (A tight map in Seattle with multiple corners and fast paced action) *Banished: Spetsnaz vs Zemya (Abandoned Soviet prison. Those who have the high ground can see the entire map, although they will be vulnerable) *Chasm: LANCER vs Opfor (Don't fall down the bottomless Iranian pit) *Density: LANCER vs Brazilian Militia (Must fight the enemy as well as the persistent gnats) *Fallen: Spetsnaz vs Zemya (The classic Modern Warfare 3 map) *Firebase: USMC vs Opfor (The objective player's dream of everything crammed into one map) *Follow: LANCER vs Opfor (Small Afghan town with the center road being dangerous to traverse) *Holdout: USMC vs Zemya (Offense and Defense type map with fortifications on both sides) *Lakeside: USMC vs Zemya (Scenic combat combined with longer ranged battles) *Starboard: LANCER vs Zemya (Epic ship to ship combat) *Sandstorm: USMC vs Opfor (Occasional sandstorms will impede vision)